Broadchurch discovers Doctor Who
by Hediru
Summary: Just a crack fic that popped into my head. What if the people of Broadchurch discovered Doctor Who? What do they make of certain familiar faces on the screen?


**So, I had a daydream. What if the people of Broadchurch discovered Doctor Who? What do they make of a couple of familiar faces? This little bit of crack just popped into my head. I started out writing this as prose, but I think it actually works better as dialogue. :) Enjoy fellow BroadWhovians (is that a legit fan group name? Well, I like it, anyway...)! And if you like this, don't forget to review!**

 **I do not own Doctor Who or Broadchurch. Sad, I know.**

TOM MILLER: Mum! Mum! Mum! Can I watch the telly?

ELLIE MILLER: I suppose, since you have all of your homework done.

 _Former DS Ellie Miller had to suppress a smile, even as she tried to sound off put by her son's request. He had been through so much in the last year: first his best friend had been murdered, and then he learned that his own dad had done it. To add further insult to injury, he had gotten away with it when a jury acquitted him. Ellie was just so happy to see her boy acting like a normal teenager again that she was unable to refuse him anything that brought happiness._

E: What's on?

T: A DVD. You know that new kid, Devon? He and I are becoming friends, see, and he absolutely loves this show. It's all about aliens and stuff. It sounds cool! He said that I just _had_ to watch it!"

E: What's it called?

T: _Doctor Who_

E: Oh yeah, I've heard of it. Your aunt Lucy used to be obsessed with that show when we were kids. I heard they'd brought it back a few years ago after it was cancelled in the '80's. I might be interested in seeing it myself. Mind if I join you?

T: Sure, why not!

 _They sit together on the sofa as S.1 ep.1,_ Rose _, starts playing._

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

 **Rose Tyler, I was going to take you to so many places, like Barcelona. Not the city, Barcelona, the planet Barcelona...**

E: (Yawns) This is the last episode of the first series, right?

T: (Also yawning) Yeah, I think so. It's been an awesome show, though. I finally get the banana references Devon makes. And I know what a Dalek is. And I know about paradoxes, and Captain Jack Harkness!

E: (laughs) Not to mention that I now get all the Bad Wolf stuff. It certainly is addicting! But after this, to bed with you!

T: Ok...

 **But before I go, I just want you to know, that you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic! And you know what? So was I!**

E: Whoa, the Doctor's exploding!

T: Cool!

E: Wait, no, he's changing!

T: Wait a minute... that looks like... Mum! Do you see it? Picture him with a beard.

E: (spits out her drink and tries not to choke) No. Bloody. Way!

 **Oh, hello! Oh, new teeth! That's weird...**

T: (sniggers) That's not the only thing that's weird, mate.

E: What is Alec bloody Hardy doing on my telly?!

* * *

 _A few days later after streaming most of Series 2 on Netflix, Ellie is on the phone with her former boss._

ELLIE MILLER: You getting settled in at Sandbrook?

ALEC HARDY: Fine, Miller. Just fine. So, what do you want? I doubt you're calling just to talk about the weather.

E: Can't I just call to see how you're doing? That's what people do, you know. Call just to say hi?

A: I'm not people.

E: (snorts) You're right. You're a bloody wanker is what you are.

A: (sighs) What do you want, Miller?

E: Fine. Ever seen the show _Doctor Who?_

A: I haven't had time for telly in years.

E: Well, you really need to watch it.

A: You're seriously calling me long distance to tell me to watch a show on the telly?

E: Um... yes? And I'm calling you on my mobile, you bloody idiot. Long distance is free. Has been for at least a decade.

A: (ignores the last part) And you say _I'm_ a wanker. Alright, Miller. I'll watch the bloody show. I used to watch it as a kid and was meaning to download the new stuff on Netflix anyway. Not like I have anything better to do at the moment.

 _He hangs up without saying goodbye, a small grin creeping over his face. He's already been watching for the past few days, and seeing as he's already nearing the end of Series 4, he's already beyond addicted. Funny, though, this Doctor looks familiar, like he's seen him somewhere before, but just can't place him..._

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

 **I don't wanna go!**

 _Hardy is glad he's alone. He hasn't cried this hard watching a telly show since... oh... right.. forgot about that... since_ Doomsday. _Daisy was right. Her dad really was a sap. He wished he could figure out where he saw that Tenth Doctor before. He just couldn't place the guy. Regeneration complete, Hardy decided to turn off the telly for a spell and go shower. And maybe a shave? When was the last time he was ever clean shaven anyway? After the shave, he looked in the mirror..._

 _And saw the Tenth Doctor staring back at him._

A: Well, isn't that just wizard? (Shakes his head to clear the image) Hardy, you old fool, you're losing it! Time for bed!

* * *

 _The next night, Hardy decided to start into Series 5._

 **We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake.**

A: Ok. That bloke definitely looks familiar! What's his name... Paul? Paul Coates? The priest at Broadchurch? Nah. Couldn't be. Could it?

 **You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. Now.**

A: You're not the only one, mate.

 _He rubs his eyes, thinking that he needs to stop watching telly for awhile. It's messing with his head._

* * *

 _In his bedroom in the rectory, Rev. Paul Coates is preparing for bed. On the nightstand next to him is an unusual looking fob watch. Next to it is a note. It reads:_

Rory, thank you so much for doing this for me. I'm not sure how my Tenth self got loose, but we can't have him running around mucking up timelines, now can we? Hold onto this watch and do not open it until I say. Don't worry about Amy, she's fine. Misses you, though. Keep my past self out of trouble down there in Broadchurch until I figure out went wrong, ok? Geronimo!


End file.
